


The City Streets

by BitterEndXII



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Break Up, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterEndXII/pseuds/BitterEndXII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard left home together years ago. But, like all things, it got complicated. How long is Frank willing to hang on for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete experiment at this point in time and I don't know whether it will be continued. Please give me some feedback and I'll see where it takes me! :) x

The room felt bitterly cold when Frank walked in. He dumped his keys on the make-shift corner table that came across the doorway awkwardly, he had to manoeuvre around it whilst closing the door, making sure the Yale-lock snapped shut. He and Gerard had found it in a skip. 

“Gerard?” He called out, barely loud enough, it was a force of habit. Though Frank would never admit it to his parents, the pair currently found themselves living in a squat. Well, Frank was always quick to justify in his own head, it wasn’t really a squat – the pair rented off a man, Bert – but whether Bert owned the building or not was a whole other problem. Not one that Frank had the bother to worry about. 

They left their homes at fifteen, together – and had been drifting for the last three years. They were homeless and jobless when they heard of this man who would home them, so they jumped at the chance. Gerard was well on to selling himself for cash at that point and so it made sense to extend that pleasure to Bert. Frank knew he couldn’t go home anymore, and for Gerard the invitation was long expired. They had been together when their parents told them to leave, and though they weren’t together anymore, it was the now immovable reason they no longer had families. 

“Gerard?” Frank repeated in a sing-song, humouring that Gerard might have been asleep. Frank had been out shopping with the pairs last fifty-quid, hoarding as many instant-noodles as he could get his hands on. He didn’t care about the acrimonious glances from the other shoppers – the shit was cheap. He’d also picked up for Gerard, the cheapest two grams of heroin he could find, leaving only £9.50 for the rest of the groceries. Gerard’s using by that point went without questioning, it was a sad reality that Frank didn’t even think to complain about anymore. He couldn’t even recall when it was started with any great accuracy, it just was. 

“Gee?” Frank walked down the narrow corridor towards the pair’s shared bedroom. Less of a corridor and more of an inexplicable expanse of bare floorboards that put great distance between the kitchen and the bedroom – the only two rooms they had. It felt like there should be a room in between, but there seemed not to be, not for them anyway. Frank stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and tapped it lightly, listening in to find no noise, before walking in. 

“Hey baby” Frank said, seeing Gerard sprawled out on the mattress, arms out-stretched, head to the side. Gerard inhaled sharply before grunting softly. “Hey” Gerard spoke dreamily, slumping to the side and getting up onto his elbow, facing Frank though his eyes were cloudy. Frank merely smiled down at him whilst he put the carrier bag of groceries in the corner – their shit had been stolen from the unlockable kitchen cupboards before, he wouldn’t risk it again. 

“How’s it going, bud?” Frank slumped down next to the other, gently moving the boys arm as he did. “Mm good” Gerard had rested back down onto the bed, leaning on his side towards Frank, his free hand now rubbing Frank’s leg. “You high, baby?” Frank hummed, his own hand tracing around Gerard’s hair line – which was slick with sweat and dirt. Gerard giggled through his nose. “Yeah…” he nudged into Frank’s palm. “Feelin’ real good, Frankie…” he started laughing again and moved closer to Frank, putting his head in his lap. Frank continued to comb through his hair. 

“Yeah?” Frank never knew what to say. Gerard nodded droopily and his breathing softened. Honestly, he hated seeing Gerard like this, as anyone would, but it was just an aspect of their relationship he knew he would have to live with. They’d had words, but Frank knew Gerard would leave if he had to choose, he was too far gone at that point to be reasoned with. He was plainly depressed and had always been, Frank was helpless to aid him. 

“D’you go shopping?” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s trouser leg, having now gone completely limp, on the brink of sleep. “Yeah, I did” Frank looked out the widow next to them as they spoke, it was raining at last. “D’… did you get the um, the…” Gerard sniffled and sat up abruptly, leaning against the wall sloppily and drawing his legs up. Frank swung his legs onto the bed when Gerard remained silent, sitting down beside the other. Gerard had started to rub his eyes with fatigue, clearly forgetting his train of thought. 

“Um…” Gerard laughed loudly again, his head sinking. “What did uh… Did you get the veggie – um, veggie noodles, with the um…” he sniggered and paused again. “Vegetables?” Frank giggled, pushing hair from Gerard’s face as he talked. “Yeah…” he laughed again. They sat quietly for a moment, but it wasn’t awkward, it never was. “I uh… I’m workin’ tonight, I thought we could go, um… go, out – tomorrow” he was still rambling but he was sobering up now he’d started to move around – Frank wondered how long he’d been dazed in bed. 

“That would be great” Frank smiled, sincerely, and kissed the side of Gerard’s head before standing up. “I’m gonna get us some food on, I’ll make you a cup of tea” Gerard started giggling. “Make me a cuppa’ Frank, I’ll be right as rain” his accent was appalling and he slumped back again, Frank merely rolled his eyes. Just as Frank got to the door, a loud bang came from the other side, causing Frank to stiffen involuntarily. 

“Gerard?” it was Bert, who’d obviously gained access to their flat – Frank hated that; it was rude. Frank opened the door slowly, doing his best to appease the man who stood behind it. He hated Bert, more than could be described, but he was their meal-ticket, and Gerard seemed to genuinely like him. 

They weren’t dating, Bert would have laughed at the notion, but to Gerard they may as well have been. He seemed to adore the man, he was genuinely funny, charming, kind to the extent where he could gain something. He wasn’t evil, Frank supposed, but he found he couldn’t settle with the man who had first taken Gerard at sixteen, the man who laughed when Gerard threw up from his drug use and cried because his belly ached. “Bert!” Gerard scooted up the bed, his face lit with glee. 

“Hey darlin’” Bert walked by Frank without as much as a glance and sat on the bed next to Gerard, leaving Frank hanging. Gerard leaned into him straight away. Frank longed for Gerard to see Bert for what he was, but he knew he would have to come to it on his own. Frank couldn’t save him from himself any longer, he had changed and Frank couldn’t love him in the same way as he had done, as much as he tried. Seeing Gerard hurting still broke Frank’s heart though. 

“I thought we could hang out here tonight, my place is swamped out” Bert put his hand on Gerard’s thigh and the boy noticeably shuddered. “W-why?” Gerard knew Frank didn’t like having Bert in their bed, and for the most part he respected his friend’s wishes, but he couldn’t pass up the money; they both knew this, though for Gerard it was worth more than money. “Had a party last night babe, still a lot of people hanging around, it’s cool, right Frank?” he turned to face the boy in the door frame, his look paying Frank no regard but instead mocking, because he knew the answer. 

“I’m going out” Frank stated, shooting Gerard a concerned look before heading out the door. “Frank” Gerard called out, leaning to get up. “Leave him baby, he’s just jealous” Bert held Gerard’s body to his and started mouthing at his neck. Gerard groaned and melted into the touch. Frank had been the one to end things, he told himself, and he shouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore. He didn’t belong to Frank. A few moments later, Frank walked back up the corridor to say good bye to the other before heading back out. As he reached the door, he could hear the muffled noises of the pair and sighed, leaning against the door for a moment, trying to catch the lump in his throat. He hated Bert. He really, really did.


End file.
